High school heatbreak
by Kuramaz Grrl
Summary: The schoold dance is coming up and Rin doesn't have a date. But one guy who is always on her mind is Kurama. One day she accepted a bet to ask him out she totally screws up. Will Kurama go with her? Or does he already have other plans? pls R


**High school heartbreak**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu yu hakusho, I do own Rin though.

"Kurama?.." came a meek little voice. He whisked around in an alert manner. His crimson hair bounced subtly around his shoulder as they jostled. "Yes?" he said staring at the girl he never laid eyes on. "Um..." the girl toiled with her sleeves. "Never mind" she blurted and jumped to a sprint down the hallway leaving Kurama with the unsatisfactory feeling of mixed feelings of guilt and confusion. He was left there, dazed and mesmerized of what just happened. "Kurama, what did you say to my sister Rin!?" "Nothing." "I can't believe you man, how can you be so cold, all she ever did was like you!" "Like me?" asked Kurama as the thoughts were racing through his mind. "C'mon man it's totally obvious! You're like the only one who doesn't know." "Huh?" He shook his head in disappointment. "Whatever. I gotta go get to class." The sound of the bell echoed off the nonchalant walls and Kurama was left standing alone, isolated in his own thoughts. _"How could I be so blind?" _as he recollected he had realized that he had recognized the girl. He had met her 1 year ago. "So it was her, that presence, that I always felt I was never completely alone on the school grounds. It was her face I saw peeking behind the wall that I thought was just my imagination acting up on exhaustion. Had she waited there everyday?"

"How could I be so stupid! I should have never taken that bet at such high stakes. I simply couldn't refuse such a dare. I should've known my little heart couldn't take in the rejection, now he thinks I'm a total idiot." She cried and she felt the depressing moans and wails welding form her body and spilling up to her lips. She closed herself up in the farthest stall locking it pushing her feet up against the door to be unseen, trying to pause her gasps of air from crying. Everybody listened but nobody made an attempt to console they just walked past her. She was left there to suffer and diminish within her own insecurity.

"_Oh shut up and quit your moaning."_ Came a familiar voice "Who said that?" Rin jumped up and unlocked the stall and wiped her tear-stained face. "_I did"_ she turned around and saw no one. _"Over here." _She looked but only saw the mirror. "I don't understand." _"What do you have to complain about? I'm the one that should be moaning, I can't stand seeing myself breaking down to a worthless piece of crap." _"This isn't real, you're just my reflection. You're the one second to me, at the whim of my command, making every movement I make!" she spoke words of fire that she didn't know where they came from _"I'm not the one arguing with the mirror, I accepted my fate. You don't even deserve Kurama, I know people like you, so set on one thing and when you don't get your way you shrivel up into nothingness and accept defeat into failure not even willing to get up and have a second chance. How I wish I could switch places with you, you don't even know what you have!" _The voice echoed in the quiet room chiseling into her mind the dull-sharpness with the truth of her words and stung.

"How.... How ...who are you?" the form smiled _"I am you." _She stood there stunned. To scared to make a movement. "You're lying, you're lying!!" she started banging against the mirror ripping off the faucet grip and thrashing them against the mirror making cracks. She saw her reflection making the movements she made. Saying exactly what she said. Looking exactly the way she does. And she plummeted to the ground with her head in her hands. Feeling confused and vulnerable. She craned her far enough to see a shard of glass that lay on the floor. Reflecting one of her honey-chestnut colored eyes staring back at her. "I know what I must do." She got up and left the restroom. She left with a broken mirror, leaking faucet flooding the sink, and with a clear mind. "I think I can still catch 3rd period." She said to herself.

Just then in Science class. Kurama appeared in the doorway. "Shit! What if he sees me?" she bent her head lower to hide her face behind her hair. _"Please leave, I'm too ashamed."_ She whispered to herself. As he passed her they made eye contact for a second as he was walking to the girl behind her to make a request. He laughed slightly. _"Oh he has the best laugh."_ She sighed in her mind. Her nervous system was breaking now she was an emotional wreck. She was tapping her pencil ferociously as she was growing more anxious. Naturally the aggravating sound of the fervently tapped pencil is enough to grab anyone's attention. She didn't care, as long as it was some way to release her emotion and keep her nerves in check. What she didn't realize was it was even enough to grab that of Kurama's attention.

He looked over the girl hidden behind her heaps of hair, that looked somewhat exotic and muddled at the same time." He bent down to her and parted her hair with his finger behind her ear to see her face. She closed her eyes and winced as if she expecting to be beaten. He leaned in close to her ear. "My answer is yes,..." he whispered. And he strolled casually out the doorway of the classroom. Her face was growing red _"what just happened? Did I hear that right?" _She looked to the window in the hallway for direction, guidance, a sign telling her 'yes that just happened.' She looked up to find Kurama staring at her, waiting for her reply. They locked eyes, Rin tore her gaze away and turned to her table, her face burning, trying to concentrate on the teacher's instructions. She tried blocking Kurama from her mind, but she simply couldn't'. She thought about the mirror. And how it gave her strength. "Thank you." She murmured.

* * *

I know this story was a little strange. This was litterally something I thought of was I was just about to sleep. I was sick that week so that may explain a few things. I'm pretty sure this is a one shot fic. I really don't know if I'm going to extend it. I guess this was a story of self-confidence and how things may turn out better than you think.


End file.
